


you're owen lars

by alasercannon (wellexcuuuuuseme)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, aesthetic fiction, i might call it a kind of poetry actually?, not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/alasercannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what's your story</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://alasercannon.tumblr.com/post/138742094906">cross posted from tumblr </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're owen lars

you’re owen lars. 

your mother was a skywalker, she worked so hard every day so you could eat. you grew up with her treated like property, an object. she was sold when you were small and you went with her. 

she was bought by a man who ‘freed’ her. she didn’t stop working, it just wasn’t called slavery anymore. you moved to the wastes. you became a moisture farmer. you built a hardy life. back before you’d moved, a kid that wasn’t property told you that slaves have kids so they don’t have to work. you were fine with this. you thought you worked so she wouldn’t have to, but she still would, she still did. 

in stolen time she’d tell you stories. some, were framed like fables, some were framed like memories. some were hard to tell. you liked the one about the podracing boy, the slave who got free. she told it so passionately, so wistfully. you always wanted to hear more, but you could never use her like a book, like an object.

she was working when she was taken. your father and a group chase after her but he returns without the team or a right leg. you didn’t think about how you’d be doing all the standing work now. you didn’t have time to think about that. you were sure your mother was gone.

a stranger shows up. calls himself a skywalker. your father tells him she’s gone. stranger says he’s going to the wilds. your father tells him that’s foolish. she’s gone, accept it. skywalkers don’t seem to know when to quit.

you heard that the skywalker (you couldn’t exactly call him a brother) killed all the tusken raiders. you couldn’t prove it but his eyes looked dark like murder. he attended her funeral. he left. 

the skywalker had killed the tusken raiders, you learn. all of them. men, women, younglings, probably pets too. farmers aren’t strangers to death, but that thought hit you so strangely. you couldn’t imagine intending and being able to wipe out an entire community of life. even tusken raiders have lives. tusken raiders are no more fragile than you. 

you tend to your father, who now uses a repulsorlift chair to move around. you tend to the farm, you’re now the heir. 

your life get simpler. it remains simple. quiet. 

you get a girl, a _partner_. her name is beru, you never bought her and she’s not yours to own. she stays because she wants to. you get married.

you receive contact from an obi-wan kenobi. there’s an orphan for you. you’re happy to have a child. you work hard so your kid won’t have to.

things get rough. drought falls. your work becomes nothing. your simple, hardy life was now in danger. 

obi-wan kenobi wants your kid, your nephew, to train with him. you say no.

you’re not able to pay your taxes. they’ll come for you. they’ll surely, surely come for you. for beru. for luke.

for some reason, they don’t. 

obi-wan kenobi wants your nephew to train with him. you say no.

you continue to work too hard. 

luke gets older, starts to get dreams of going off somewhere. every day you hear news of awful things going on somewhere. war, violence, hate crimes. luke wants to go to the academy. every day you hear how cruel they are at the academy. you know it could put dark murder in his eyes. 

he’s not yours to own, but you’ll be damned if you’ll let him go out there. there’s skywalkers out there.

you continue to work too hard, for the rest of your life.


End file.
